transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Short, Sweet, and a Little Alarming
'' Impactor says, "Blades, Firestar. My office."'' Armoury - ' The level of security in the armoury is one of the tightest found in the Decagon. Reinforced doors and walls, copious amount of security cameras and guards all serve to highlight the importance of this area. Weapons, ammunition, armours, and field equipments of all shapes and sizes can be requsitioned here with proper authorization. All of the military hardware is kept in vaults and glimpses of these equipments --- from exotic weapons like acetylene blasters, fusion-powered photon rifles, acid pellet muskets, photon eliminators to mundane weapons like ion rifles and laser blasters --- can be seen whenever the quartermaster heads inside and removes a requsitioned item. Several dispensers can be seen lined up outside of the vaults. These machines are capable of dispensing ammunitions, explosives, and energon packs. ''Contents: Bell UH-1V Iroquois Payload Obvious exits: leads to Barracks - . '''Impactor spends more time in the armory than he does in his office...Actually, Impactor's office is more of a storage unit and playroom used by Whirl. After having made his call for Blades, King Wrecker has been spending some time testing out some new harpoon designs for his right hand. Doubledealer had recently dropped off several new blades, and Impactor's been stabbing at an old Con dummy for the last hour or so. '' Firestar says, "...On my way."'' Firestar has arrived. Blades comes fairly quickly when Impactor calls. From what Blades knows of Impactor, he is not an Autobot who like to be kept waiting, he does not suffer fools gladly, and he knows how to bring the pain. Those are certain attributes that Blades can respect, even if his first instinct with authority figures it to torque them off. Blades delivers a lifer's salute to Impactor: it's bit sloppy and tired. "So, whatcha need? One of your Wreckers get stuck down a canyon and he needs a lift out?" Firestar steps into the Armoury, passing through the staggered security levels without much delay. Being summoned by Impactor is not an every day occurance, and she'd rather not keep the Wrecker waiting any longer than she has to. She raps knuckles against a bulkhead frame, calling attention to herself as she enters the room, "You rang?" '' First Aid says, "Blades, if he asks you to join the Wreckers, tell him 'no'."'' '' Blades sighs, "Yes, First Aid."'' '' Torque says, "Oh, I'll take his spot if he declines!"'' '' Elita One weakly laughs.'' '' Blades says, "It's just... the Wreckers have so many helicopters. They understand how I feel. And... so many people who don't ask questions. I... yeah, nevermind, you're right, First Aid."'' Impactor gives Blades a nod in response to his salute. "If a Wrecker needs help out of a canyon, he either days or it becomes a character building exercise." He points his arm at the Con target, and his harpoon launches out, spearing into the dummy's head. The attached cable pulls back, pulling the neck and head off with the harpoon blade. "And yeah, I rang. Let me get to the point, since small talk is for Weathermechs and I don't really care much about either of you." He pulls the head off once the blade retracts back and tosses it to one side. "We've got a damn mess on our hands with this Vector Sigma business, and it looks like we're busting in to Con Central to clean it up. Consider yourselves 'in.' Blades, you've got recent knowledge of the facility from your outing as Razor. Firestar, I'm impressed with how you've been handling yourself out there. Time to step things up." Blades snaps his fingers in disappointment in what he actually hears. Then he makes a face. Does he /have/ to talk about that? The whole Razor thing? Blades smirks and can't help resist pointing out, "Sounds like a Wrecker needs help now. And... Darkmount, huh? So, first thing, the main entrance is 800 meters up. If you can't fly, you're not getting in that way. There is no ground floor entrance. Not to say that one can't be made, but it take more time to drill or demolition in than it does to kick down the door. Inside... navigation's a nightmare if you can't fly. They don't believe in stairs or ramps or elevators. Oh yeah, and slag you if you've got a fear of heights, the whole place is an agoraphobic's worst nightmare. Better bring jetpacks if you can get 'em, grapplers if you can't." The blades on his back twitch. 'Or be a helicopter' is also an option of course. Firestar inwardly *whews* a little, honestly thinking for a fleeting moment that Impactor was going to have her square off with Blades as a way to prove to dissenting troops that femmes belong in the Autobot ranks just as much as anyone. That, and what she's actually been summoned for sounds so much more appealing that busting up one of her own. Firestar mulls things over in her mind, taking in the information provided by the Protectobot. "Well you've got a grappling hook, right?" Impactor listens thoughtfully to Blades, and then nods to Firestar. "I do, but I don't think it's gonna help much. With enough armor on the hull, we can gatecrash the main entrance with a smaller ship, drop a sizeable unit inside. Gonna be a lot of blood and guts melee, which I think you two can handle." Blades shakes his head sadly and explains, "It'll... be more dogfighting, to be honest. I, uh, got into a dogfight with Needlenose in there, to be honest." Blades rubs the back of his helmet and looks away. "The floors aren't even contiguous. It's like scaling a cliff-face in there, if you can't fly. The whole thing is hollow, kind of like a hive, with support ribs running around. Master control is level 112, and 80 is the main entrance. The workshop is down on 47." Firestar muses, "100 floors up? You're right about a bloody melee. That's going to be one helluva climb. Seems to me like we should do the gate crashing with Defensor or Superion's fists. It wouldn't be a bad idea to setup a feint, draw the majority of Decepticon forces as far away from Darkmount as possible before we make our move." She handled a few million years in an underground resistance outfit battling Shockwave - she can definitely handle this. Impactor makes a less than thrilled face as Blades elaborates. Less thrilled than his usual less than thrilled face. "So we'd be counting on fliers then, unless Chromdome can make me sprout wings..." He turns back to the table as Firestar speaks up, working on reassembling his shoulder cannon. "A feint isn't out of the question. One team hits a nearby target, draws some attention, and Jetfire speed demons a team to that workshop. Merging Superion inside ain't a bad idea either, just for the chaos factor." He pauses, taking a moment to look for a spring. "Damn thing was just there..." He lifts the cannon, checks under the table... "SLAGGING PIECE OF SCRAP" The Wrecker punches through the table, sending cannon pieces and chunks of table flying. Payload pokes his head out of his office, but doesn't dare say anything. Impactor just stands over the mess, staring down at the floor. Blades winces just a bit at Impactor's outburst and steadies himself. Wow, this guy is... intense and easily angered. Blades corrects Firestar, "There are over 160 floors, the building is maybe 1600 meters tall, maybe taller. Now, there's an observation deck up top, but it's not designed with a way out, just a view." He looks to Firestar and nods. Firestar smiles at the exchange. She's 2 for 2. A tactician in the making? Before her delusions of gradeur have a chance to gain traction, Firestar is snapped back to her immediate, corporeal reality by way of Impactor's outburst. Startled, Firestar hops back a little as bits of cannon pieces fly across the room, shielding her face and head with an arm. Peeking out from under her hand, she looks concerned. "Something else bothering you, sir?" Impactor is quiet for a long moment, the outburst hanging in the air. He looks up a few times, but keeps drawing his focus back down to the broken table. "Leave." Is his response to Firestar. "Both of you, get the hell out." With a growl, Impactor takes a sudden step towards the two of them, harpoon hand pointing towards the door. In the background, Payload nods quickly. Blades moves as soon as Impactor tells him to leave. He doesn't hesitate. Blades knows how to size up a situation, and yes, he's getting out of here. He does make a mental note to tell First Aid to run some drug tests on Impactor, though. Not that Blades can talk. Ugh, Groove... Firestar comes to attention quickly, nodding at Impactor and exiting hurriedly through the door. "Yes, sir!" Like Blades, Firestar also makes a mental note concerning Impactor on her way out. And that's where it stays!